


Flying towards the other side of the universe

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M, Galaxy Andromeda, Solarions, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The Seaview crew flying the new Continental testing the Alternate reality device to wind up elsewhere....





	1. Chapter 1

The Seaview crew had arrived back into port after their last mission rescuing the Chinese personal from the submarine after being taken down by the terrorists. They had used the new Continental vessel designed by Commander Rose Marie Crane and the Institute.

She had been holding back during the last few years with raising the boys placing her projects on the back burner. However now with having the courage, she was able to have the technicians at the Institute to put together a very special vessel.

There was only one design on board that wasn't used with rescuing the Chinese personal was the Alter reality button that will place them into another dimension. Admiral Nelson had given the permission to begin further testing of the vessel.

Captain Lee Crane sitting in the back yard of the beach house watching his wife work making notes into the computer. She was currently six months pregnant with their fourth baby on the way. So far they had all boys and this time she was hoping for a girl, while Lee Crane was counting on another boy.

She was checking into the formula of the new design of the one button that wasn't touch on the Continental. Getting up from the chair to stretch her muscles, along with the fact that the unborn baby was moving around too much to be an annoyance.

Lee was chuckling at the sight of his wife trying to work. "Problem Rose Marie?" He proclaim with his question.

"Damn right Lee! I just wish the baby would settle down so that I can at least think proper. At this rate I will need to stop at have something to eat and drink, along with a kiss from my husband." 

He smiled with getting up from the lounge chair to help his very pregnant wife up from the chair with shutting down the computer for now. "I will help out in the kitchen with putting together lunch for everyone." He replied with giving a very passionate kiss and vice versa.

She was out of breath after the bruising kiss her husband Lee had given before moving inside the beach house and the kitchen.

After their last cruise with the Seaview. She had been very anxious to know further about what the Continental is able to do. So much better than the flying sub and the new flyer stolen from the Solarions.

****************************************************

Meanwhile back at the Nelson Institute.

Technicians working inside the Continental were making sure to steer clear of the one control button until it was time to begin testing again.

Even though Admiral Nelson needed to be sure that nothing would go wrong once they begin. Admiral Harriman Nelson was in his office going over details with his secretary Angie of 20 plus years. They had been through a great deal over the years.

"Sir, I have that report for you from ONI on the terrorists that were involved with the take down of the two Chinese submarines." She states with placing the report in front of him with placing back on his specks in order to see the small print.

"Thanks. I have been waiting for this a few weeks. ONI is beginning to become lax at times with their reports." Nelson says with first taking a quick sip of his black coffee in spite the fact Doctor Jamieson has been telling him to cut back.

After wards he began to start reading the ten page report. While Angie went back to her work in the outer office with help from Patterson. Everyone else was on leave currently waiting for the next assignment.

When he had finished reading the report. He began to think about the test on the Continental. He was very interested in getting this over with already. Pressing the intercom button to the outer office. He asked Angie to come back inside to run an errand.

Angie walked in wondering what was on his mind this time. "What's up sir?" She asked with ready to write in short hand any notes onto the pad that she is always carrying on her for when it comes to her boss and friend.

"Please call Captain Crane to let him know that I want him and the crew of the Continental to began testing at the field." Nelson exhaled with seeing the face of Angie.

"Right away sir." She walked back out to the outer office to call Captain Lee Crane at his beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

After having a late lunch. Rose Marie walking slowly up the steps, she wanted to be sure that the boys were laying down for a nap. She had left the orders with the nanny working for them the past five years to help out.

Walking inside Christopher's bedroom. He was sound asleep as with his brother James sleeping in his own. Neither one of them had given a hard time with hating to take their naps. There father had come in to check with them earlier. Christopher really loved his father a great deal and vice versa having to be the first born.

Making sure all was in order with the other boy Lee. She headed back down stairs hearing the phone ringing. However it stopped after the second ring assuming that her husband might of picked up the phone.

Moving into the back yard she heard his voice talking to Admiral Nelson. "Yes sir, right away. I think it would be for the best to finally figure out just what that control panel button does in the first place. Did Angie call everyone to report at the field?"

"Affirmative Lee. I will be there to give you and your crew a proper send off. See you in a bit. Over and out." Nelson said to end the phone conversation.

Lee Crane after placing the phone back onto the proper place. He turned to face his wife and her curious expression. "So Admiral Nelson has made the decision to start up the tests again?"

"Yeah. And he doesn't want you any where near the site to give him and everyone else an emotional out bursts." Lee announced to have his wife shaking her head.

"Fine Lee. I swear sometimes I feel like wanting to bash someone's head in. Excuse me I have work that needs to be done." She walked away with her feelings hurting for the moment.

**********************************************************************

Meanwhile at the field for where the Continental was located. Lee Crane, Patterson, Kowalski, Communications officer Lisa Peters, Ron Hanson, Doctor Will Jamieson and one other were getting ready to board the Continental.

Admiral Nelson was giving last minute instructions to Captain Crane.

"Lee, I will be taking out the Seaview with a small crew. I will have Chip and Executive Officer Stu Riley to take the Seaview to its destination in the Pacific. I don't know it will be possible for you to contact us once the tests begin."

"We will certainly try Admiral Nelson. Everyone is going to be on their toes once we find out what that button does on the Control panel. Hopefully it's going to be interesting never the less." lee says wit looking over at his personal getting ready to climb into the hatchway having to be three times bigger than the FS-1 and the flyer.

"Good luck Lee." Nelson goes to shake his friend's hand before getting into his jeep to head for the Seaview at the dock.

"Thanks sir." Lee announced with butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden.

Once inside the vessel. Lee asked everyone to be sure that all of the controls were working properly, including the weapons on board. He didn't wish to get caught with his pants down during an possible attack.

"Sir, communications is working as with sonar and radar." Lisa said with turning to face her boyfriend Patterson having been seeing each other during the past three months.

"Very well Lt., we will head up to thirty thousand feet before we start everyone. Doctor Jamieson once we begin, I need to be sure you're going to keep a close eye on our vitals." Lee replied with waiting for a reply from the doctor.

"Of course Captain Crane. I am not here to play games." He stated to have the tension broke for a moment.

Lee pressed the controls to have the Continental head up into the air at thirty thousand feet taking a few moments. Once they reached the desire location, Lee headed off towards the location the Seaview is supposed to be. "Lt. Peters please contact the Seaview that we will be beginning. We will try to keep all the lines of communications and cameras running."

"Aye Captain." Lisa said with speaking into her mike listening to sparks in her ear piece. "We are ready sir."


	3. Chapter 3

On board the S.S.R.N. Seaview with a short handed crew. Admiral Nelson standing near the radio shack was listening to sparks telling him that the vessel had taken off and was heading for thirty thousand feet.

"Thanks Sparks. Let them know we are heading to meet them once they come back from the tests." Nelson said quickly.

"Yes sir. I will be sure to keep the lines of communications open at all times. Along with any video feed they send back to us." Sparks commented with going back to working his board.

Nelson headed back to the plotting table with Commander Morton and Executive officer Stu Riley. "We're all set Chip. Communications is open as with any video that might be sent back to us with the cameras on board turned on." Nelson inquired with his statement. "I will be in my cabin if you both need me." As he walks away to head up the spiral staircase heading for officers country.

Meanwhile on board the Continental. Captain Lee Crane had his hand on the control panel to his left consisting of the one button that needed to be tested...."Here we go everyone." Lee held his breath for a split second before pushing in the large button.

And before everyone knew, they had winked out of existence to show up in another. They had found themselves on some type of small land mass with the sky consisting of two moons over head.

"Wow!" Lisa cried out as if she had an hangover...

"Doctor Jamieson, I suggest you check everyone." Lee ordered feeling a bit shaky for a moment as his heart rate and blood pressure were back to normal.

Doctor Jamieson pulled out his medical bag and instruments to check everyone beginning to feel normal again. After a few moments the doctor gave his report to the captain looking out the view port. "Lee, everyone is all right. I believe it was the switch from changing from our previous position to here, where ever that may be."

"Thanks. Patterson check for any life forms with the radar and scanners. Kowalski check for any buildings of any sorts."

Captain Crane had gotten a response from both of his crew with going to work with his requests. "Sir, air and other elements is normal outside. We will be able to breath without using the masks." Ron Hanson having worked on the Seaview and the Nelson Institute a long time.

"Well then lets head outside and investigate where we are at the moment." Lee ordered strongly with his request. Along with pulling out his weapons and the others.

"Sir, there are no life forms on this land mass. However I am picking up a great many life forms inside the waters ahead of us. The water is crystal clear and anything else that might be under the water." Patterson said with excitement with his demeanor.

"Lt. Peters do you get any transmissions coming from there?" Lee asked with looking up into the sky with the two moons over head.

Taking a moment to adjust her communications equipment. "OMG! Sir. We are being hailed. Someone from under the water is calling us." She replied with her rate rate jumping from the excitement of the news.

"Turn it up Lt. Peters. I need to hear what they are saying to us." Lee said with listening to the booming voice sounding like English.

"My name is Celeste. Head council member of our city. Captain Crane please have everyone back into your vessel and follow the beacon we will be sending. Our council would like to speak with all of you. Our city Metro one is twenty miles south. Please follow the beacon under the water. Everything will be explain to you and your crew."

Meanwhile all this was being sent back to the Seaview with Admiral Nelson and everyone else was able to watch what was going on with Lee and the rest of his crew. They were differently somewhere...BUT WHERE?

Once everyone was back into the Continental. Captain Lee Crane flew the vessel into the waters following the beacon, while watching in amazement the different type of marine mammals huge in size roaming around and without attacking the Continental.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the large city of Metro One level 151. Celeste humanoid age 27 years of age was watching the screen with the vessel heading under the water toward the city.

His father council member Darius two age 64 was sitting in his usual seat watching the screen. While his son was watching with great interest."Father, the humans from Earth will be arriving soon. Now we will have the help that is needed to help save our planet in this system." Celeste replied with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I realize son that the humans might not to be able to help. Our science people haven't been able to help as well with the radiation levels rising all of the time." Darius two said with slight sarcasm with his demeanor. He moves off his chair. "I will inform the rest of the council that the Earthlings will be here soon."

He leaves his son alone to watch the huge vessel moving forward towards the edge of the city.

*****************

"Captain Crane there is a message coming in. They are sending a patrol to guide us into their city. We are to turn off the power so that the Continental can move into the entry bay." Lisa reported with taking the ear piece out of her ear for now.

Captain Lee Crane turns off the vessel to feel the power of the patrol pulling them inside a huge airway lock opening and closing back up once they were inside. "Anything else Lisa with communications?" Lee asked with curiosity while taking off his straps around his shoulders and waste.

"None captain." She says with doing the same with her straps and placing the ear piece into a slot for further used.

Meanwhile waiting for them was Celeste two a brother of Celeste height 5 feet 11 inches with light brown hair and age 31. He was with four others of the honor guard to bring them to the council from inside the city.

As Lee walked out of the hatchway. He was greeted by Celeste two telling him and the others to follow him to the large turbo shaft to take them to the top level of the city surrounded by the waters outside of the glass.

"Please hold on everyone. The turbo is very fast while heading up to the top level. It has the tendency to have everyone's heart rate rise as with one's stomach." He tries to lightened the tone with the Earthlings.

Chief Sharkey having been throughout the entire flight closed his eyes as with others to feel the rush of the turbo heading up.

It was five minutes later when they felt the turbo shaft slowing down to finally stop. "The council is waiting for all of you. Food and drinks will be served while your having a dialogue with them and including my brother Celeste council member of the city."

"Thank you." Crane replied with being the first one to move out of the turbo shaft along with getting back movement with his legs.

"Please come this way Captain Crane." Celeste one says with the honor guard leading the way through the enormous corridor filled with the cities population curious with whom they were walking with the council and honor guard.

Patterson and Kowalski were very much interested in the decor of the wall paintings and other designs filling up the walls on either side of them. Sharkey was more interested with looking out of the window and looking how far down seeing the ocean waters for miles of blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Making there way to the council room. Celeste stopped the group to let Captain Crane know of the following.

"Captain Crane our people have been monitoring your planet Earth's communications for many years. We are glad that you have been able to figure out a way to arrive in our solar system." Celeste responded with the entire group and including Lee some what confused.

"And just where is here Celeste?" He asked strongly with the question.

"You are just inside the galaxy of Andromeda. For some reason you were able to enter through some type of dimensional warm hole with your vessel. No doubt your communications and even your cameras have been able to send back to your Earth."

Shaking his head in confusion. "How did you know we have cameras recording everything that is going on ?" Lee replied.

"We have known from the beginning Captain Crane. Our people are non hostile, even though we do know about the race Solarions. Their home planet is just outside this solar system and they are always trying to destroy the weak planets." Celeste says with great power with his words.

"So I would assume your planet has the weapons to ward off the Solarions?" Lee said.

"Yes. However we are slowly losing power to all of our shields along with the radiation that is killing all of our fish and population on this planet."

"Just what is the population by the way?" Lee had to ask with wanting to know the entire situation.

"This city alone for Metro One are five million. However a total of twenty million spread out with six other cities Captain Crane. And out science people haven't been able to stop the radiation from killing the fish along with there enormous size. We need your help to save our world before we are destroyed entirely."

"And the council is going to ask for our help?" Lee asked knowing full well that Admiral Nelson just might need to be involved since he is the brains with this outfit of the Institute.

"Yes. Now please come with me through those doors." Celeste one moved off with the honor guard to guide the Earthlings to speak with the council.

Moments later....

Captain Lee Crane and the rest of his crew were standing in front of a long oval table with ten members of the council ranging from young to old.

Celeste's father introduce himself and the council members. "Captain Crane let me say that we are quite pleased that your people are here with taking the step to explode the galaxy. Well in this case all by accident I understand." He states with looking over at Crane and crew in bewildered looks on their faces.

"I guess you can say that sir. However I understand from your son Celeste two that your people are in trouble. Even though we have no idea how to solve your problem. However I do know of one man that is my boss that just might have an answer." Lee says with glee in his tone in regard to his boss.

"Your talking about Admiral Nelson?" He made the suggestion of mentioning his name.

"Yes, that is correct. But I really don't know on whether our communications and the cameras are able to reach him on the Seaview after we had taken off." Lee responded with looking over at everyone wondering themselves as well.

"They are Captain Crane. We can bring you to our communications center for which you're able to reach your Admiral Nelson and discuss the issue with him. Celeste two please take Captain Crane to Communications, while we serve refreshments for his crew."

"This way Captain Crane. Communications center is not far from here." Celeste Two says with his brother watching on with the captain following.


	6. Chapter 6

On board the Seaview two hundred miles out in the pacific ocean at a dead stop for now. Admiral Harriman Nelson woke from a dead sleep with Commander Morton calling him to the radio shack in the control room.

"What's going on Chip?" Nelson asked with concern with his voice with sleep on his face.

"Sir it's Lee calling from some communications center on some planet. I just don't understand it." Chip was confused in every way.

"I will find out what is going on Chip. Sparks hand me the micro phone and scramble it in case someone is trying to listening in." Sparks scrambles the call along with handing his the mike into his hand. " Lee it's Nelson. Where are you?"

"Admiral, you're not going to believe it. We are on a planet just outside the Andromeda galaxy on a water planet with over twenty million living under the water and dying from radiation."

"My god! How is this possible Lee?" Nelson says over the mike for everyone to hear.

"They say that they know and heard about us with wanting your help to save them from the radiation. It has caused all of their fish to grow enormous along with dying as with at some point their own population. The council when ever we can set it up wishes to speak with you about it. Plus sir they know about the Solarions, even though their shields won't be able to hold out much longer." Lee sounding winded stopped for a quick moment.

"Very well Lee. Please let the council know that I will speak with them when ever possible." Nelson says before Lee ended the transmission with being taken back to the council room. He turned to face Celeste one. "Is it possible later to make another call to my wife on Earth? She is the one that designed the vessel we are flying and the equipment to send us here."

"I will see to it later Captain. Right now you need food and drink, along with some sleep with the night time cycles beginning throughout the city." Celeste Two says calmly and feeling tire as well.

***************************************************

Sometime later with help from Celeste Two. Captain Lee Crane feeling full from eating and drinking the delicious drinks. He was taken to Communications to make that call to his wife Rose Marie. Even though she might not believe him at first.

Rose Marie was sitting out back in the yard working on the computer with the phone next to her. She had asked the nanny to take the boys upstairs for their nap before dinner. She was thinking a little too much about her husband and the Continental tests.

She really didn't think that the control panel would take them any where. But she had to hope never the less that her design would turn out to be a miracle.

Finishing up her work on another project with Sylian Nelson at the lab of the Institute. She needed a break with taking a sip of her diet soda. Just when she was going to take another swig, the phone rang next to her with going to pick it up.

"This is Rose Marie. How can I help you?" She asked calmly with placing her soda down onto the table next to the computer.

"Hey! It's Lee. You're not going to believe where I am at right now?" He tells her calmly even though about ready to blow her top.

"Lee, you have better not be with another woman or I will bash in your head." She said seriously with the comment.

"Rose Marie, don't be stupid will you. I am and the rest of the crew are on another planet inside the solar system of Andromeda. Your control panel button worked with placing us here on the planet with 20 million in population living under the water."

"OMG! Lee, I am sorry with the comment. I had no idea. But how are you even able to communicate with me?" She asked with her stomach currently in knots right now.

"It's a long story baby. However they know about Admiral Nelson, the Alliance and even the Solarions. They need our help right now and the Admiral is going to be talking with the council soon. However right now it's the night time cycle here for the city and I need to end this now to get some sleep."

"Sweetie, please take care of yourself. The boys are just fine right now with taking their naps. I will let them know I was able to speak with their father. When will you able to arrive back?" She had to asked the question.

"I don't know at this time Rose Marie. However I will try to keep you updated on what is going on with the planet and their problems. Good night I need to go now. I love you, baby." Lee says sweetly with his inner emotions.

"Love you, as well." Rose replied with hanging up the phone with moving off the chair to see on whether the boys were up from the naps.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Lee Crane laid in his bed that was really comfortable with the silver sheets and blankets. However he wasn't able to fall asleep just yet. So he decided to get up to do a little exploring around the city.

He had asked one of the security patrols walking around in black uniforms on where he could go to check out the marine life.

"Sir, it's not feasible at this time with the radiation climbing. If you like I will take you to a small area for where the science techs are growing using DNA. I don't know if your people on Earth do the same?" The young security guard says with asking the captain to get inside his security patrol car to take him to level four inside the city.

"How long have you been working security?" Lee asked with his question wanting to know more about the people of this particular city.

"Five years Captain. Hold on this is going to be a quick ride. " He replied with checking the destination and traffic in his way.

Moving along quickly. The vehicle moved up into the traffic land heading for level four. It was still the night time sleeping cycle. Even though their were a great many riding around instead of trying to sleep and other activities.

Five minutes later they reach their destination with moving out of the traffic lane to land on the platform for level four. "I will escort you through that door. Doctor Qu one will talk with you about the radiation and the DNA samples."

"Thanks. Will you wait for me? I don't plan on staying too long." Lee says with walking inside before hearing the response.

Doctor Qu was inside age 61 with short grey hair working with some type of a device in his hand to measure the radiation.

Captain Lee Crane asked a number of questions after introducing himself to the doctor. "Captain, the only thing I can say is the fact the radiation has been coming from forty miles south of the city for where a drill site had been closed up a few years back. Technicians are afraid to get inside to close up the bottom of the core for good so that radiation won't be able to seep through again."

"Is it why the fish outside the city has grown to enormous size?" Lee asked.

"Yes Captain. And if we don't do anything fast about it. It's going to be too late to do anything about it." The doctor replied with sadness in his voice and demeanor. "I have advised the council Captain Crane. But it seems they are afraid to act at this time."

"Hopefully when Admiral Nelson speaks with the council. Maybe they will finally make the decision to take action with closing up the core." Lee responded. "I must go now, my ride is waiting to take me back to my quarters."

"Thank you, Captain Crane. It was really nice talking with you. Our city and this planet needs to be saved." Doctor Qu says with going back to his work, while Crane had the security officer take him back. Now he has the general idea on what exactly is going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later the council gathering around the communications in the center had a number of questions to ask Admiral Nelson. He was currently on board the Seaview with keeping his crew busy with projects.

Nelson was in his cabin listening to the different council members talking about what will save them from the radiation and mostly there enemy the Solarions(Reptiles). "The only thing I can suggest is use an implosion device to close off the shaft. This will close it off without anything seeping through. Eventually the radiation levels will drop completely."

"Our science technology don't have this implosion device your talking about Admiral Nelson." Celeste one replied with his father and the rest of the council members listening in to the conversation.

"Actually I can design one for you with your technicians able to put it together. It will be up to them to help place the implosion bomb inside the shaft. Unless your people are afraid to do this?" Nelson added with waiting for a reply with his question.

"They are Admiral Nelson. We are hoping that your people would be able to help us out with placing it inside. Maybe this vessel of yours The Continental would be able to fly down inside and drop it some one thousand feet."

The council was extremely quiet at this point including Darius, while Admiral Nelson needed to think about there request to have Crane and his men drop the implosion bomb inside. "Tell me something is Captain Crane there with all of you? I need to speak with him about it?"

"He is Admiral Nelson. We will let you speak with him now." As Lee moved over to the communications mike to speak with Nelson.

"Lee, I know this is a dangerous operation. But we need to save these people before the radiation kills them all." Nelson says with confidence that Lee and his crew would be able to do the job.

"We will try sir." Lee replied with a slight grimace on his face thinking about flying inside the shaft.

Once the connection was severed. Darius asked Lee privately. "Are you worried captain that you're not able to do the job?"

"Not really sir. The vessel that we are going to use is basically untried and I have no idea how it's going to react in that type of situation." Lee exhaled quickly.

"Well in this case Captain Crane, you need to have confidence in yourself and the vessel your wife had designed."Darius says to have a smile on Lee 's face at the mention of his wife.

"Your quite right Darius. Now if you will excuse me, I need to have something to eat and have that tour of yours." Lee responded with getting up from his seat to begin the grand tour of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

On board the Seaview. Admiral Nelson went to work on putting together the designs of the implosion bomb for their technicians on the planet. He was going to make it sample for them to understand while putting it together.

Chip Morton knocked on the lab door for where Admiral Nelson was located. "Come in." Nelson said behind the door with Chip walking inside.

"Sir, you need anything ?' Chip asked with watching Admiral Nelson working on the computer designing the implosion bomb.

"Getting rid of the headache I have. Even wearing the glasses hasn't helped at all with needing to finish this up for them. Otherwise everything is fine and dandy." He says with sarcasm in his tone.

"Admiral, you're doing what is the best for them with trying to save their planet and lives. What more is their to be done?" Chip had to asked with his question.

"Nothing more Chip. Now if you will excuse me I have a little more to go before making sure all is in order." He places the specks back onto his face to begin again with his work.

"I shall be in my quarters sir if you need me sir. Executive officer Stu Riley has the watch." Morton says with a slight chuckle.

"Have a good rest commander. And good night." Nelson responded with turning back to the computer screen.

It was a few hours later when he finally finished with the designs. He needed to take a break with taking a walk to the Control room. And when he arrived, he heard music like someone singing in the front of the Observation nose.

It was Executive Officer Stu Riley giving a concert for the Seaview officers listening contently. Admiral Nelson didn't know that Riley was able to still sing his surfer type music at age 35. Even Commander Adams new to the submarine was enjoying himself.

When Riley looked to see that the Admiral was coming forwarded. Nelson told Riley to please continue on with his singing. After Riley had finished up with his tune. Everyone clapped and including Admiral Nelson.

"Riley, you have a wonderful singing voice. It's too bad you wasted it with serving in the Navy and on the Seaview." Nelson proclaimed.

"I have and always enjoyed my time in the Navy and here with you and Captain Crane. I don't plan on leaving ever again sir. Now if you will excuse me everyone, I need to get back to work now." As he moved away from everyone and including the Admiral.

Chip came over to Admiral Nelson. "Did you finish up with the designs?"

"I did. Now I need to send it to them as quickly as possible. Since the communications line will remain open until the Continental is ready to come back." Nelson replied to his friend and first officer. "I need to head back to the lab to do this. Wish me luck in doing so Chip."

"Of course sir, you have all of the luck one can have." Chip said with a smirk on his face with watching Nelson moved towards the spiral stair case needing to drop by his cabin for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Celeste one was called to the communications center. It was extremely important with Admiral Nelson being successful with sending the designs for the technicians to put together for the flight.

"Here they are Celeste one. Admiral Nelson had no trouble with sending them to us. Hopefully now our technicians will be able to understand them. " Donald three replied with handing the designs into his hands and taking them to his father and the techs.

Taking the envelope into his hands. He would use the quickest way to get back to the council chambers. He would use the teleport to bring him directly to his father. He had already called him to let him know that he had the designs.

He needed to wait a moment or two with the height of traffic with the population using the device. It was two minutes later he had received a signal letting him know that it was possible to use it now. Placing in his personal code. It was a few seconds later that a beam of light took him away to bring him to his father's quarters while showing up in one piece.

He was able to see his father, brother and Doctor Anders along with three of his science techs. They will be the ones to build the implosion bomb.

"Here we go father. The designs are inside the envelope along with a note from Admiral Nelson." Celeste one says with giving his father the brown envelope.

"Thanks. Doctor Anders let me know how long it will take to put together the implosion bomb." Darius replied with giving the doctor the designs.

"I will be sure to let you know Darius. No doubt the council members are very anxious to close up the drill shaft?" Doctor Anders replied with answering the question.

"They are doctor. Now get your people on it now. No doubt Captain Crane and his people are waiting as well with wanting to get this mission over with as well." Darius says with the doctor and the techs looking over the designs and the directions written by Admiral Nelson.

******************************************************

Meanwhile the crew of the Continental were being given a tour of the city. Lisa and Patterson were standing next to the glass on level 100 over looking the water.

"I just can't believe all of this Pat. It must of taken the engineers a long time to build it?" Lisa says with a quick kiss to Patterson 's cheek.

"No doubt. However I rather be home back on Earth enjoying the pacific ocean either back at the Institute or the Seaview. I wonder how long it's going to take the science people with putting together the implosion bomb?" Pat said coyly.

"I agree Pat. Especially with you as well." She inquired with her emotions. With no one around for the moment before the group comes back. The both of them kiss passionately before breaking it off and seeing Sharkey walking over to them.

"Hey! They sent me to come get the both of you. We are actually heading for a gambling casino. I didn't even know they had gambling. It should prove interesting never the less." Sharkey replied with a slight chuckle with his response.

"Where? In the city Sharkey?" Patterson had to asked with his curiosity .

"Level 50 I believe the guide had mention. Come on lets get moving before they leave without us." Sharkey moved quick with his legs while looking back for the two of them right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor Anders and his group were working hard in the lab to put together the implosion bomb. Since they had started, they were more than half way through with getting it together. The last part of the note written by Admiral Nelson was very easy for everyone to understand.

Its only taken a few hours into the night time cycle for them to finally complete. Afterwards they had advised Darius and Celeste One of the council that the implosion bomb was ready. All they needed now was have Captain Lee Crane and his crew that the bomb was ready to go.

Doctor Anders was informed that the group was on a tour of the city with Captain Lee Crane having gone along to visit the Metro One Blue Light casino.

********************

Excitement was at fever pitch with the population that was visiting the casino and with watching the humans from Earth winning.

Chief Sharkey was amazed on just how wonderful it was to be winning with his credits. Even though he didn't know how much they were worth. Even Lee Crane was enjoying himself with playing a game almost something like Black Jack and Roulette.

Since everyone was given a small credit limit to begin with from the manager of the casino. Anything after that they would be able to keep and turn into funds after they were done.

Playing black jack was easy for Crane. Even though most of the women watching were making eyes at him giving the hint they were looking for something from him. But he would have nothing of it from them with being happily married with three children and with another on its way.

Winning three more hands and he decided to quit to have a drink, while looking for his crew. He found the chief easily with winning as well. When he noticed the captain. He was ready to quit as well along with turning in his credits at the redemption counter.

"Shall we go turn our winnings at the redemption counter Chief?" Lee said with a smile, while noticing someone was heading into their direction. It was Doctor Anders having been told the humans were at the casino. "Doctor Anders, how did you know we were here?"

"Communications center advised me Captain Crane. I came to tell you we have put together the implosion bomb. My science techs were very quick about it with understand Admiral Nelson's designs and notes."

"Excellent. Now maybe we do something about it tomorrow. But first we need to discuss the possible dangers with the council." Lee said to have Doctor Anders agreeing with him about the possible dangers. "Let me go find my crew and let them know. I will need to call Darius and let him know, I am coming to see him."

"You have better hurry Captain with Darius no doubt getting ready for his sleeping cycle soon." Doctor Anders had made his announcement.


	12. Chapter 12

After making his call to Darius in the council chambers. He was allowed to come and talk with him on level 150th taking the turbo, along with the rest of his crew excited with the news.

Patterson was holding on for dear life while the turbo was racing to the top. Even Crane was having an issue with his stomach doing flips on him. Otherwise everyone else was just fine and including Lisa Peters. Once the turbo had come to a full stop.

Everyone headed for the council chambers for where Darius and his two sons would be waiting for them. Lee Crane hated to come at this late hour, even though it had to be done to discuss all of the options and dangers.

While his friends waited in the outer room of the council chamber. Captain Lee Crane had been discussing the implosion bomb and the effects for thirty minutes.

"So what you're telling me Captain Crane. That the population will need to be told that a possible after shock will hit the city?" Darius asked with getting up from his chair straight as a rod.

"That is correct sir. I am only saying that it might be possible. You need to advise your security people in case the glass holding in the water that just might break and cause flooding. At least this way your population will be warned." Crane said sternly with the request.

"Very well it will be done an hour before your vessel takes off and begin heading for the drill site." Darius replied with grabbing his small glass holding wine that was poured from the bottle. "Would you care for some Captain Crane?"

"Not tonight sir. I will need to have a clear head tomorrow with flying the Continental, along with a good night sleep. Thank you for listening to me and the possible options and dangers." Crane responded with getting up to shake his firm hand shake at his age.

"No problem Captain Crane. Good luck with tomorrow and closing up the shaft. Our people will have a new least on life afterwards." Darius says with taking another sip of his red wine.

"Lets hope so Darius. Good night." As he turned to leave with his crew and their sleeping quarters.

************************************************

When Lee arrived to his quarters. He knew that he was going to have a hard time trying to fall asleep. Never the less he did fall asleep after thirty minutes laying in his bed. Everyone else had done the same with tomorrow coming up quickly.

Lisa Peters needed to be sure that her friend Patterson was ok in his sleeping quarters. She placed on her robe that was processed through the replicator on the wall in the bedroom. She walked out of her quarters to head for Patterson's. She felt a little strange that maybe someone might be watching with the security systems.

She knocked on his door with it automatically opening and walking inside to see Patterson reading on the computer terminal. "What are you reading?" She asked calmly before moving closely to him and planting a quick kiss.

"Something about their city. I read the warning from the council about the possible after shock. Captain Crane said that the council would put out the warning. No doubt their will be further warnings in the morning."

"You're not able to fall asleep worrying about tomorrow?" Lisa replied with worry etched on her face.

"Yeah. Why don't you stay with me tonight and we try to get some sleep. I promise to behave Lisa until after the mission is over with dropping the implosion bomb inside the drill site." He smiled with Lisa agreeing to the idea with asking the computer to lock the door, while they moved into the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning. Sirens were blazing throughout the entire city giving the entire population the warning about the possible dangers. The council were on all close circuit channels as well warning them of the same. 

Captain Lee Crane and his crew were brought to the Continental inside the main hatchway. For where the technicians were installing the implosion bomb. Lee and his crew were shown where it was placed before taking off to head for the direction of the drill site.

"All right everyone lets get on board and check all of the controls." Lee said with his stomach in knots as with everyone else. Lisa and Patterson were able to get some sleep as with his friend Kowalski and Chief Sharkey still thinking about all of his winnings at the casino.

Once everyone was strapped in into their seats. They begin to check all of the controls and including the one button that will release the implosion bomb inside deep down the shaft.

Opening the communications channel..."This is Captain Crane, we are ready to take off for the drill site." He said with looking back at his crew very anxious to get it over with already.

"This is Metro one, good luck Continental. Over and out." As the communications channel closed up with static.

"Here we go everyone." Lee said calmly as best he could with his tone. The vessel moved out of the hatchway portal entering into the waters with the directions located on the computer system in front of Crane.

It was going to take twenty minutes to reach the site before moving inside of the drill. Since they were able to figure out that the hole was large enough to fit the Continental.

****************************************  
Darius and his two sons decided to head out of the city to an location to protect them from the possible after shock. Actually all of the council members moved out of the city as quickly as possible before the implosion bomb goes off.

The Continental moved swiftly through the water avoiding most of the mammals gown to enormous size from the radiation.

Chief Sharkey spoke up first breaking the silence. "Captain, we are reaching the drill site in five minutes." Sharkey says with a lump in his throat.

"Thanks Chief." Lee said with moving the vessel to the opening of the site. While slowly moving on down inside the darkness. The lights on the vessel were turned on in order to see where Captain Crane was going.

Everyone was holding their breaths. It would take a few more minutes to reach the area the implosion bomb would be placed.

Finally reaching the ledge. Kowalski pushed the button to lower the bomb into place, while setting the timer for twenty minutes giving them time to reach the safe area away from the site.

"Lets get the hell out of here now." Lee said sharply with moving the vessel up towards the opening and moving out to head for the safely area.

***********************************************************

Kowalski was checking the time on his watch. "Twenty seconds Captain." He replied with the vessel stopped in place waiting.

All of a sudden the implosion bomb inside the shaft inside went off closing it off completely. Along with a very loud explosion and cloud of dust. Including a wave of water heading for Metro one....

Sirens were going off throughout the entire city. Five minutes later the wave hit the glass but not breaking it to have everyone letting go their breaths that the emergency wasn't as bad as they thought.

Moments later at the site the dust had cleared and the drill opening closed along with any radiation.

Captain Lee Crane and his crew on board the Continental felt calmer that the mission was over, and the population, the council and the science people would be able to live a normal life. Now what they needed to do is protect themselves from the Solarions until the Alliance representatives arrived to protect them from their enemies.


	14. Finale

The celebration was winding down with the council thanking Captain Lee Crane and his crew for saving them. Even though the party would last into the night for the council and the population.

The Continental was ready to head back to the small island for where they landed after pushing the control panel button to bring them here.

"I must say Captain, I am going to miss this place." Sharkey replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"I agree Chief. However now we need to be getting back home to our families and the Seaview. Maybe some day we just might go back and see what has change with them." Crane said with landing the Continental on the small isle. "All right everyone here goes." As Lee presses the control panel button on the side of him while closing his eyes.

All of a sudden the landscape or rather the Pacific ocean was in front of them and most of all the Seaview waiting on top of the surface. Taking in a deep breath. Communications officer Lisa Peters says the following. "Sir, The Seaview is hailing us along with a welcome home from Admiral Nelson."

"Thank god!" Lee mumbled for everyone to hear. "Let the Seaview know we are home!"

THE END


End file.
